


Különleges Karácsony

by Andro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dark Castle, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Storybrooke, enchanted forest
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Storybrooke-ba is megérkezett a karácsony, amely nem nagyon tetszik Mr. Goldnak. Ám Belle ekkor felelevenít egy régi karácsony estét, amelyet még a Sötét Kastélyban töltöttek együtt. De mi is történt pontosan?





	Különleges Karácsony

Storybrooke:

Közeledett a karácsony, és ennél fogva Storybrooke minden lakója izgatottan készült az ünnepre. Alig pár nap volt már csak hátra, így az egész város ünnepi lázban égett, az utcák is fel voltak már díszítve. Minden útkereszteződésben hóemberek, Mikulások, karácsonyfák álltak, a házakra már felkerültek az ünnepi égősorok, díszítőelemek, minden, amit az amerikaiak úgy szeretnek. Már javában készültek az ünnepi ételek, sütemények, a lakosok közül némelyek még az utolsó pillanatokban is ajándékok után futkároztak. A hangulat ünnepi volt, az emberek sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűntek, gondtalanabbnak, mint az utóbbi időben bármikor. Bár már mindenki visszakapta az emlékeit, az emberek mégsem kerültem vissza az Elvarázsolt Erdőbe, de ez már senkit sem idegesített. Ráadásul már Mary-Margaret, és Emma is visszakerültek Storybrooke-ba, így teljes volt az öröm a városban. Mindenki reménykedett benne, hogy az ünnepek alatt még Regina sem forral majd semmi rosszat. Rumplestiltskint, vagy ahogy itt nevezték, Mr. Goldot Belle féken tartotta, bár a Sötét Úr mostanában mintha sokkal nyugodtabb, és boldogabb lett volna, mint eddig bármikor. A lakosok szerint jót tett neki Belle közelsége, és bizalma, amelyet a férfinak hosszú harcok árán sikerült visszaszereznie. A lány pedig még vissza is költözött Rumplestiltskin házába, amit voltak, akik nyugodtan fogadtak, voltak, akik azonban aggódtak kissé. 

Rumplestiltskin házában is nagy volt a készülődés. A Sötét Úr ugyan legszívesebben kihagyta volna az egész karácsonyt karácsonyfástól, ajándékostól, mindenestől, de Belle-el hiába szállt volna vitába. Kénytelen volt megszokni, hogy Belle, amilyen szép, olyan határozott és önfejű is, ráadásul ő viselte otthon a nadrágot. Rumplestiltskin nem bánta, örült neki, hogy a lány ismét vele él és nem a fogadóban. Így legalább maga mellett tudhatta, és ő sem volt olyan magányos.  
De ez a karácsonyi készülődés kiborította. Ha otthon volt, állandóan azt kellett látnia, hogy Belle a házat díszíti mindenféle díszekkel, girlandokkal, meg a csuda tudja mikkel, amiktől Rumplestiltskint a hidegrázás fogta el. Ha pedig a Sötét Úr elhagyta a házat, az utcán is hasonló látvány fogadta, ráadásul nem tudott tenni öt lépést sem úgy, hogy ne akadjon össze karácsonyi dalokat éneklő, vagy dúdolgató városiakkal. Ilyenkor azt kívánta, bár újra a Sötét Kastélyban lehetne, ahol nem kellene ilyesmikkel bajlódnia, sem elviselnie ezt a túláradóan édes, rózsaszín hangulatot. 

– Belle! – szólalt meg Rumplestiltskin, ahogy hazaért. – Hol vagy, kedvesem?  
– A konyhában – hallatszott a válasz, mire a férfi az említett helyiség felé vette az irányt. Két nap volt még Szentestéig, és Belle már napok óta sütött-főzött. – Megjöttél? – nevetett rá a lány, és mikor a Sötét Úr belépett a konyhába, megcsókolta a férfit. – Milyen napod volt?  
– Idegesítő, és fárasztó – sóhajtotta bosszúsan Rumplestiltskin, mire kedvese csak elmosolyodott. – Nem fogom sokáig elviselni ezt az átkozott hangulatot, ami a városra telepedett. Az emberek megőrültek.  
– Csak jön a karácsony – kuncogta Belle. – Nem értem, mi bajod van az ünneppel.  
– Ha otthon lennénk, nem lenne karácsony – mondta fáradtan a férfi, és lerogyott egy székre.  
– Ne feledd el, egyszer tartottunk karácsonyt a Sötét Kastélyban is – mondta egyszerűen Belle, mire Rumplestiltskin összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Belle pontosan tudta, hogy a Sötét Úr nem szívesen emlékszik vissza a dologra, pedig nem is sült el rosszul.  
– Muszáj felhoznod? – morogta a Sötét Úr, mire Belle újfent felkuncogott.  
– Nos, igen, muszáj – lépett a férfi háta mögé a lány, és kezeivel könnyedén átkarolta Rumplestiltskin nyakát, lágy csókot nyomva a Sötét Úr nyakára. Érezte, ahogy kedvese megremeg. – Idézzük csak fel, hogy is esett az az eset. Mert ha jól emlékszem, a végén te magad is meggondoltad magad, szerelmem.  
Rumplestiltskin bosszúsan morrant egyet. Belle-nek megint igaza volt, mint mindig. Ő pedig utálta, ha a lánynak volt igaza, ráadásul Belle az elevenjére tapintott. Az a karácsony végül is tényleg jól sült el. 

~*~

A Sötét Kastély:

Már majdnem egy év eltelt azóta, hogy Belle a Sötét Kastélyba érkezett, hogy Rumplestiltskin cselédje legyen. Azonban a dolgok némileg megváltoztak a Sötét Úr, és a Szépség között, főleg a létrás incidens óta. Bár nem voltak szerelmesek egymásba, többek voltak, mint úr és szolga, azonban a kapcsolatuknak nem tudtak nevet adni. Talán barátok voltak, társak, mégsem szeretők. Közben eltelt a tavasz, a nyár és az ősz is. Az időjárás hidegre fordult, az északi szél havat hozott magával; beköszöntött a tél. Belle nem különösebben szerette a telet, csak egyetlen dolog volt, amit imádott, nevezetesen a karácsonyt. A karácsony volt a tél legszebb, legszínesebb ünnepe, amikor mindenki boldog, mindenki türelmes a másikkal, a barátok, családtagok összegyűlnek, beszélgetnek a fa alatt, mialatt a gyerekek játszanak. A karácsony volt Belle kedvenc ünnepe, és szerette volna a Sötét Kastélyban is megünnepelni. Azonban, amikor felvetette az ötletet Rumplestiltskinnek, a férfi egyenesen ellenezte a dolgot.  
– Nem, nem és nem, kedvesem! – rázta a fejét Rumplestiltskin, miközben a rokkánál ült és font.  
– De miért nem? – kérdezte Belle meglepetten. – A karácsony a legcsodálatosabb ünnep az egész évben. Feldíszíthetnénk egy fenyőfát, teleaggathatnánk díszekkel a nagytermet és lenne ünnepi vacsora. Talán valami ajándékot is kapnál.  
– Akkor sem! – mondta Rumplestiltskin. – A karácsony csupa hívság, balgaság, csak arra jó, hogy mindenki megjátssza, mennyire szereti a másikat, holott egész évben felé sem néz – jelentette ki a Sötét Úr hevesen gesztikulálva. – Köszönöm szépen, én nem kérek belőle, és ne is hozd szóba többé a dolgot, ha megkérhetlek. Mindkettőnknek van éppen elég dolga anélkül is, hogy efféle értelmetlen dologra pocsékolnánk az időnket.  
– Megértettem – sóhajtott fel Belle, és távozott.  
Nem értette, mi baja Rumplestiltskinnek a karácsonnyal, nem értette, miért nem tarthatják meg a legszebb ünnepet, de nem merte megkérdezni. Senki sem volt, akit kifaggathatott volna, lévén csak ők ketten éltek a hatalmas kastélyban. Annyira pedig senki sem ismerte a manót, hogy tudjon a múltbeli dolgairól. 

Rumplestiltskin tudta, hogy most nagyon megbántotta Belle-t, de nem tehetett róla. Számára a karácsony Baelfire elvesztése után nem jelentett többé semmit. Még Milah távozása után is megtartották az ünnepet, hiszen bár csak ketten voltak, ráadásul szegények is voltak, azért ez az ünnep mindkettejüknek sokat jelentett. De mióta Bae nem volt vele, Rumplestiltskin számára a karácsony nem jelentett mást, mint üres ígéreteket, ostoba locsogást, semmit sem érő bájolgást. Az ünnep elvesztette jelentőségét, és bár látta, milyen fontos lenne az a nap Belle-nek, nem tudta rávenni magát arra, hogy engedjen a lánynak. Az, hogy a Szépség felemlegette a karácsonyt, Rumplestiltskin szívében fájó múltbéli sebeket szakított fel, amelyeket igyekezett elfelejteni.  
– Ostoba vagyok – sóhajtotta bosszúsan. – De akkor sem engedhetek neki. Kellett ennek a leánynak is szóba hoznia pont azt a napot…  
A Sötét Úr megpróbálta folytatni a fonást, de nem ment neki. Egyszerűen nem volt képes továbbra is ott ülni a rokka mellett, tudván, hogy Belle milyen szomorú lehet. Végül fogta magát, és felállt, majd elhatározta, megkeresi a lányt. Beszélni akart vele.

Belle éppen a konyhában volt, a vacsorát készítette a Sötét Úrnak. Rettentően letört volt, de nem engedte meg magának, hogy sírva fakadjon. Az nem vallott volna rá. Valahogy érezte, hogy Rumplestiltskin nem rossz szándékból tiltotta meg, hogy karácsonyt ünnepeljenek. A lánynak volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy emögött valami nagyobb dolog állhat, olyasmi, ami esetleg fájdalmat okoz a manónak. De akkor sem akarta engedni, hogy Rumplestiltskin kimaradjon valamiből, ami csak egyszer van egy évben, és ami olyan sok örömet okoz mindenkinek. Nem tudta, mit tehetne annak érdekében, hogy ráébressze a Sötét Urat, a karácsony igenis vidám, jó dolog, aminek örülni kell.  
A lány meg sem hallotta, hogy Rumplestiltskin a háta mögé lép, csak akkor vette észre, amikor kezében a forró tepsivel megfordult. Majdnem nekiütközött a Sötét Úrnak, és ijedtében kis híján elejtette a tepsit.  
– Te jó ég! – kiáltotta Belle, ahogy próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát. – Eszednél vagy te, mondd! Majdnem elejtettem a vacsorát, akkor pedig ma este hoppon maradtál volna.  
– Ugyan, kedvesem – kuncogott Rumplestiltskin, miközben könnyedén elvette a tepsit Belle-től, amelyet az asztalra helyezett. – Hiszen akkor csupán új vacsorát kellett volna készítened nekem.  
– Arról ne is álmodj, Rumplestiltskin! – bökte meg a lány a férfi mellkasát. – Ha pedig nincs semmi dolgod, akkor kifelé a konyhámból, mielőtt valami bajt okozol nekem! Férfiember csak ne tegye be a lábát egy nő birodalmába!  
– Ó, szóval a te konyhád? – nevette el magát Rumplestiltskin, megnyomva a „te” szót. – Azt hittem, ami az én kastélyomhoz tartozik, az csak az enyém – gúnyolódott fülig érő szájjal, vadul gesztikulálva.  
Belle észrevette, mit is mondott az előbb, de nem érdekelte. Ő ugyan nem félt ettől a férfitől, akiről sok mendemonda keringett, Belle szerint némileg azért alaptalanul. A manó sosem tudott volna neki ártani, legalábbis szánt szándékkal biztosan nem. Túl jól ismerte már ahhoz Rumplestiltskint, hogy tudja, mikor viccel, és mikor gondolja komolyan, amit mondott.  
Rumplestiltskin ugyanígy vélekedett Belle-ről. Tisztelte a lányt, amiért nem félt tőle, amikor megmondta a véleményét. Még mulattatta is, hogy egy nőszemély, egy hétköznapi halandó képes csak így parancsolgatni neki. Elnézte a Szépség enyhén dühös tekintetét, elgyönyörködött azokban a kék szemekben, amelyekben olyan sokszor elveszett, mióta a lány idejött. Ő maga sem tudta pontosan, mit is jelent neki Belle, de azt tudta, hogy ha egy nap elmenne, nagyon magányos lenne nélküle. Persze, ezt sosem vallotta volna be, még önmagának sem.  
– Nos, miért is ijesztettél majdnem halálra? – kérdezte Belle, mialatt a konyhaszekrényhez ment, hogy elővegyen egy tálcát, tálakat, meg ami a terítéshez kell.  
– Hogyan? – rázta meg a fejét Rumplestiltskin, mint aki álomból ébredt. Belle elnézően mosolygott. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a lány rajtakapta a manót, amint őt bámulja, és ez furcsa mód, egyáltalán nem zavarta. Valahogy jó érzés volt, hogy valaki figyeli, még akkor is, ha az illető sosem vallaná be.  
– Azt kérdeztem, mi volt az oka annak, hogy majdnem elejtettem a vacsorát – mondta nyugodtan Belle, mire Rumplestiltskin zavartan ránézett a Szépségre.  
– Én… tudod… ami a karácsonyt illeti… - kezdte összezavarodva.  
– Semmi gond – rázta a fejét Belle. – Azt mondtad, nincs karácsony, én pedig tiszteletben tartom a kívánságod. Ez a te kastélyod, én csak a szolgád vagyok.  
Rumplestiltskin felsóhajtott. Nem pont így képzelte el a dolgot, nem hitte volna, hogy a szolga szó valaha kicsúszik Belle száján. Hiszen már régen nem úgy gondolt a lányra, mint egy cselédre, inkább, mint egy társra, vagy legalábbis, mint egy olyan személyre, aki ott van vele, akire támaszkodhat. Szégyellte magát, bár ő maga sem tudta, pontosan miért is. De tudta jól, hogy a viselkedésével magára haragította Belle-t.  
– Ha… ha annyira akarod azt a karácsonyt – kezdte, mire Belle abbahagyta az ételek tálakra pakolását és felnézett -, akkor tartsd meg! De nélkülem, mert én nem akarok ebben részt venni – mondta, majd kisietett a konyhából. Belle döbbenten nézett utána, nem tudta, mi a fene ütött a Sötét Úrba.  
Végül a lány megrázta a fejét, és úgy döntött, annyiban hagyja a dolgot. Bár azért érzett némi boldogságot, hogy mégis lesz karácsony, bár az elszomorította, hogy Rumplestiltskin nem akar részt venni benne.

A karácsonyig hátralevő napok sebesen tovaszálltak, és felvirradt a Szenteste napja. Rumplestiltskin semmiféle hajlandóságot nem mutatott rá, hogy bármivel is kedveskedjen Belle-nek, vagy bármiféle módon egyáltalán célozzon rá, milyen nap is van. Belle még azt is tudomásul vette, hogy nem lesz karácsonyfa, hiszen egyedül nem tudott volna egy nagy fát bevonszolni a kastélyba. A Sötét Úr pedig természetesen nem volt sehol, nem is mutatkozott egész nap. Pedig ha Belle sejtette volna, hogy a férfi mire készül, akkor bizonyára nem lett volna olyan szomorú és bosszús. Így azonban csak tette, amit tenni szokott, habár elhatározta, azért készít egy fenséges ünnepi lakomát abban a reményben, hátha Rumplestiltskin mégis hajlandó lesz engedni. Még a hercegnő is tudta, hogy a férfiak szívéhez a gyomrukon át vezet az út, ebben pedig a Sötét Úr sem volt kivétel. Ő is szerette a hasát, így Belle tudta, mivel lehet lekenyerezni. Ráadásul, még egy kis meglepetést is készített neki, bár tudta, hogy Rumplestiltskin talán túlságosan is természetesnek fogja venni.

Ezalatt Rumplestiltskin odafenn a tornyában nagy munkában volt. Mióta megengedte Belle-nek, hogy karácsonyt tartson, rosszul érezte magát, amiért akkor úgy döntött, ő nem vesz részt a dologban. Így elhatározta, olyan karácsonyt ad neki, hogy a lány sose felejtse el. Bűntudata volt, hiszen nem a Szépség tehetett arról, hogy Baelfire eltűnése óta a Sötét Úr minden kedvét elvesztette eme jelentős, gyönyörű ünnep iránt.  
– Remélem, ez tetszeni fog neki – mosolyodott el, ahogy megszemlélte művét. – Ha pedig nem, majd átváltoztatom valami mássá – kuncogott, de bízott benne, az ajándék elnyeri Belle kedvét.  
Ha őszinte akart lenni saját magához, Rumplestiltskin nagyon is szerette volna, hogy Belle boldog legyen. Utálta szomorúnak, levertnek látni a lányt, de nem sok tapasztalata volt a nőkkel. Borzongva gondolt Milah-ra, a feleségére, aki képes volt őt előbb megszégyeníteni, majd elhagyni. De rá már semmi gondja, a nő régóta halott volt, bár emléke néha még mindig kísértette a férfit. Belle azonban más volt. A hercegnő a rangja ellenére sem lökte el magától a Sötét Urat, nem félt tőle, nem viszolygott tőle, inkább nagyon is kíváncsi volt iránta, érdeklődő, kedves és figyelmes, nagyon gyengéd. Ezek voltak azok a tulajdonságok, amelyek megmelengették Rumplestiltskin szívét, és kezdték szétrepeszteni a maga által emelt, áttörhetetlen falat.  
Rumplestiltskin elmerengett, majd megrázta a fejét, mintha álomból ébredt volna. Túl sokat gondolt mostanában Belle-re, hogy vajon mit is érez iránta. Ezek pedig megzavarták, megijesztették őt.  
– Ostobaság – sóhajtotta, majd folytatta a munkát.

A Szenteste elérkezett, Belle egész délután a konyhában volt, így fogalma sem volt róla, mi készül a nagyteremben. Éppen ezért, mikor a lány végre befejezte a sütés-főzést, és a terembe lépett, szeme-szája elkerekedett a látványtól és kis híja volt annak, hogy el ne ájuljon. A nagyterem közepén a leghatalmasabb fenyőfa állt, amelyet valaha látott, gyönyörűen feldíszítve. A fa ágain arany-és ezüstszínű gömbök, csengettyűk fénylettek, hóemberek, rénszarvasok, mindenféle díszek díszítették a fát. Az ágak csúcsain gyönyörű, édes, karácsonyi illatot árasztó gyertyák égtek, színes szalagok futottak végig a fán, csillogó gyöngysorok látszottak. A fa csúcsán pedig hatalmas, ezüstszínű csillag szórta fényét a lányra. A nagyterem maga is ünnepi díszbe öltözött, a falakon körbe mindenhol girlandok, mindenféle dísz, hogy a lány megszólalni sem tudott, csak állt egy helyben, nem tudva, vajon amit lát, az álom-e, vagy valóság. Csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor valaki megérintette a vállát, ő pedig ijedten fordult hátra, majd szembetalálta magát Rumplestiltskinnel.  
– Tetszik? – kérdezte mosolyogva a manó.  
– Rumplestiltskin… - suttogta döbbenten Belle. – Ezt te… te csináltad? Ez gyönyörű! De hiszen azt mondtad…  
– Tudom, mit mondtam – szakította félbe Rumplestiltskin. – De gyűlöltelek volna szomorúnak látni téged. Végül is, karácsony van, nem? Én pedig úgy gondoltam, hogy ennyit megtehetek érted, kedvesem – vigyorgott a férfi.  
Belle pillanatokig csak megkövülten állt, nem tudta felfogni, amit hallott. Majd megölelte Rumplestiltskint, akit a dolog ugyan váratlanul ért, de ezúttal egyáltalán nem tiltakozott a testi kontaktus ellen. A lány egy szót sem bírt kinyögni, csak hozzábújt a férfihoz, aki végül egy tétova, suta mozdulattal ölelte át a lány derekát. A manó azonban tudta, az estének még közel sincs vége.

A vacsora kellemes hangulatban telt, bár kissé csendesen, de igazából egyikük sem tudta, mit is mondjon. Rumplestiltskin örült, hogy örömet tudott okozni Belle-nek, a lány pedig még mindig alig talált szavakat. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a manó képes ilyesmire, hogy képes ennyi örömet okozni neki. Persze, ha Belle tudta volna, hogy még mi vár rá, biztosan örökre megnémult volna.  
– A vacsora kitűnő volt, kedvesem – mondta Rumplestiltskin, miután a harmadik adag pulykát is magába tömte. – Kiváló szakácsnő vagy, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, megtartalak még egy évig.  
– Micsoda gesztus – mosolygott Belle. – De ha kidobnál, úgysem lenne, aki főzne rád, nem igaz? – kuncogott.  
\- Ez így van, Belle – bólintott a manó, majd ivott egy kortyot a poharában levő vörösborból. – És most, hogyan tovább?  
\- Csukd be a szemed, és ne less! – utasította a hercegnő a Sötét Urat, aki előbb felvonta a szemöldökét, majd azt tette, amire a lány utasította.  
Miután Belle megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Rumplestiltskin nem les, felállt és a szobájába sietett. Az ágya alól elővette a már becsomagolt, dobozba tett ajándékot, majd visszasurrant a nagyterembe. Mikor a fához ért, meglepetten látta, hogy ott már van egy csomagocska, amelyen a Belle név áll. A Szépség egészen meglepődött, de azért a fa alá tette az ajándékot, majd a manóra nézett, aki még mindig csukva tartotta a szemét. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy Rumplestiltskin is gondolt rá, és készített neki valami ajándékot? Elmosolyodott, majd megszólalt.  
– Most már kinyithatod a szemed, Rumplestiltskin – mondta halkan, mire a manó szemei felpattantak. – És nézd meg, mit kaptál.  
– Csak nem ajándékot? – csillantak fel a férfi szemei, és mint egy kisgyerek, úgy sietett a fa felé. Belle nehezen állta meg nevetés nélkül. – Ez az enyém? – kérdezte Rumplestiltskin a nagy csomagra mutatva, mire Belle bólintott. – Kinyithatom? – nézett izgatottan a lányra, aki nem bírta tovább, és kuncogni kezdett.  
– Kinyithatod – mondta nevetve, mire Rumplestiltskin a fa elé ült, és elkezdte kibontogatni az ajándékot.  
Olyan volt, mint egy gyerek, csak letépte a gyönyörű, sötétzöld színű csomagolópapírt, meg az aranyszínű szalagot, majd kinyitotta a dobozt. Mikor meglátta az ajándékát, a Sötét Úr szemei elkerekedtek. Egy vadonatúj, sötétszínű bőrből készült, meleg téli csizma feküdt benne, pont olyan, amilyet Rumplestiltskin szeretett volna. A férfi kivette a csizmákat a dobozból, majd Belle-re nézett.  
– Ezt… hogyan… mikor… - kérdezte döbbenten.  
– A legutóbb, mikor lenn jártam a faluban – mondta Belle. – Adtál némi plusz pénzt, hogy könyvet vehessek rajta, de én ezt vettem. A méreteidet meg úgyis tudom. Gondoltam… örülni fogsz neki… - fejezte be Belle elpirulva.  
– Köszönöm, Belle! – mondta Rumplestiltskin, majd saját csizmáját az új párra cserélte. – Pont jó, látod? – kuncogta, ahogy felállt, majd peckesen tett benne pár lépést. Belle halkan kuncogott a Sötét Úron. Tényleg olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek. – És most, nyisd ki a te ajándékodat! – noszogatta meg a férfi a lányt. – Szeretném látni, örülsz-e annak, amit én adok neked.  
Belle bólintott, majd óvatosan letérdelt a fához, és magához húzta a szép, rubinpiros selyempapírba csomagolt dobozt. A kezei enyhén remegtek, ahogy kicsomagolta a dobozt, majd leemelte a tetejét. Ámulva látta, hogy egy tükör van benne. Gyönyörű darab volt, és látszott, hogy nagyon régi. A kerete, és nyele aranyszínű volt, szépen díszített, mintha kifaragták volna.  
– Ez egy varázstükör – mondta Rumplestiltskin, ahogy letelepedett a lány mellé. – Meg van bűvölve, így a Királynő nem láthat át rajta. De megmutatja, amit látni szeretnél. Ha akarod, láthatod a családodat is.  
– Rumplestiltskin… - nézett döbbenten a Szépség a manóra. – Miért adod ezt nekem?  
– Mert tudom, milyen fontos számodra a családod, és bár elvettelek tőlük, nem akarlak teljesen megfosztani az apádtól – mondta Rumplestiltskin. – Olyasmit akartam adni, ami boldoggá tesz téged. Nem bírnám ki, ha sírni látnálak – érintette meg a férfi gyengéden a hercegnő kezét.  
Belle egyetlen szót sem tudott kinyögni, de nem is volt szükség szavakra. Szavak nélkül is tudták mindketten, mire gondol, mit érez a másik. Belle átölelte Rumplestiltskin nyakát, beszívva a férfi különleges, enyhén édeskés illatát, és ez a gesztus a Sötét Úrnak többet mondott minden köszönetnél. A manó tudta, hogy jól döntött, tudta, hogy Belle most nagyon boldog, és ez neki is örömet szerzett. Még nagyon sokáig ültek ott kettesben a fa alatt, miközben odakinn lassan hullani kezdett a hó.

~*~

Storybrooke:

– Emlékszel, szerelmem? – kérdezte Belle, mialatt már a kanapén ült Rumplestiltskin ölében. – Az a tükör sok boldog, és sok szomorú percet szerzett nekem. De hálás vagyok érte, hogy nekem adtad.  
– Boldoggá akartam tenni azt, akit a világon mindennél jobban szeretek – suttogta halkan Rumplestiltskin, mire Belle ránézett.  
– Már akkor is… szerettél? – kérdezte döbbenten, mire a férfi bólintott.  
– De túl gyáva voltam ahhoz, hogy bevalljam neked. Nem tudtam, hogy… hogy reagálnál – sóhajtotta. – Féltem.  
– Butuskám – csóválta a fejét Belle, és gyengéden megcsókolta a Sötét Urat.  
Rumplestiltskin nem ellenkezett, visszacsókolt és szorosabban magához ölelte Belle-t. Odakinn hallották, ahogy valaki a Jingle Bellst énekli, de egyiküket sem érdekelte. Belle-nek igaza volt, és Rumplestiltskin kezdett rájönni, hogy talán a karácsony nem is olyan szörnyű. Csak ne dalolásznának annyit az emberek. Jelenleg viszont túlságosan el volt foglalva ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyen. Csak élvezni akarta Belle társaságát, a nőét, akinél a világon nem volt számára fontosabb. 

Vége


End file.
